


Wake Up Call

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-12
Updated: 2004-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wonder what that was...Oh!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the conditions of the challenge:
> 
> 1) The story must begin in a dark room and end outside.  
> 2) Someone must hear a noise and misinterpret its source.  
> 3) The teenage girl must, at some point in the story, strip down to her underwear for nonsexual reasons.  
> And somewhere in there, the following line of dialogue must be spoken:  
> "I always feel my day is incomplete without one."
> 
> Disclaimer: Yugi-Oh isn't mine. I don't know why you would think otherwise.  
> 

CRASH!

Miho jerks awake. “Oh god! Was that a car accident?” She quickly turns on her bedside lamp to brighten her dark room. She jumps out of bed and strips off her nightgown, leaving her in her underwear. After putting on some real clothes, she hurries downstairs and looks out the front door. Everything is silent and dark just as it should be seeing as it’s only 6 in the morning. “I wonder what that was...Oh!” She giggles to herself, stepping outside. “Silly me, it was just the paperboy. I always feel my day is incomplete without one.” She picks up the morning paper.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
